


From Sisters and Wives

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's reasoning for taking Sandra as his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sisters and Wives

I don’t know why I did it. The mere thought of it should have disgusted me, not made me burst into laughs. All she does is roll her eyes as she sips from her lemon water.

The only woman I loved was gone and nothing could fill the void in my heart, and seeing my only brother and sister marked by starvation felt like I was hit by my own hammer. No, not my hammer, father’s war hammer. He made me promise that I would take care of them until he came back, he never did, and I failed him.

I wouldn’t sent her off to some lord, not to the Florents, not to the Tyrells, not even to Ned. Sandra was mine, and her place was by my side. She was more than my sister now, she was my wife, and I will protect her ‘till my last breath.


End file.
